1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer applications and more particularly to authenticating a session of a computer application.
2. Related Art
Ideally a user session for a critical application will employ a secure authentication method that prevents identity theft. These security problems become increasingly important when sensitive enterprise applications are provided as on-demand cloud-computing services that allow user access at any time and from any computer. Some conventional methods enhance security by carrying out an authentication process via an out-of-band channel, that is, a second communication channel that is separate from the critical application. However, these methods typically rely on additional hardware (e.g., a security token) that may result in additional security risks such as loss or theft. Thus, there is a need for improved authentication methods that will enhance security for critical applications.